Flynn Ryder and the Beautiful Princess
by Enchantable
Summary: Rapunzel finds a more mature Flynn Ryder tale in the library and finds her own 'Flynn' more than willing to try some of it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have absolutely NO excuse for this fic. Except to say that readers of Campanula were like "we want smut" and, well, uh, yeah. So here's a bit of quasi-smut.**

**It's a hard T but I've done M to be safe. **

**In a library.**

**What? They had dirty books back then...I think.**

* * *

Princess Rapunzel's favorite room in the palace was the library.

This came as little surprise to her parents when she had confessed that for years and years she had three books to read. Her father had promptly taken her to the library and there were days when it seemed as if the only time the Princess left the room was to eat. There were also days when the Princess did not leave the room at all, staying buried in the collection of book.

A plump yellow arm chair which had once been the Queen's favorite spot was taken by the Princess and dragged over to a window where it would have maximum light. There it stayed, though who placed the sturdy table beside it, none could say. For hours the Princess would sit there, sometimes reading quietly and sometimes reading aloud to her chameleon companion. Today was the later of the two, her soft voice echoing around the library as she read aloud.

"'My apologies,' the Princess said but he only smiled devilishly at her, 'It's nothing the great Flynn Ryder hasn't gone through for the love of a beautiful Princess,' he said. And then," Rapunzel read softly to Pascal, her finger moving along the page in time with her eyes, "Flynn Ryder swept the beautiful Princess into his arms and-" Rapunzel felt heat in her cheeks as her eyes scanned the pages, "oh my."

Pascal leaned forward with an inquisitive sound but Rapunzel was engrossed in the book. It would seem that Flynn Ryder, the infamous character, had some very interesting ideas what to do with Princesses when he had them alone. This was the third of the Flynn Ryder books that Rapunzel had found and while the other two were more than appropriate for children, this one may not have been quite so. Rapunzel felt her blush increase as she looked up, glancing around to see if there was anyone else in the library.

Assured that she was alone, Rapnzel bent forward over the pages and continued to read, her voice hushed to counter the echo in the spacious room.

"He swept the beautiful Princess into his arms and kissed her passionately for all to see. None would touch her after Flynn Ryder had made it clear that she was _his_," red faced Rapunzel looked over at Pascal who seemed to be at as much of a loss as she was.

"The entire night they danced together, but their minds were only on-" she sucked in her breath, "what would happen next," frantically she turned the page of the book.

"Flynn carried the Princess up to the bedroom and set her on her feet before his lips captured hers. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his broad chest as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, guiding her backwards. The Princess was an excellent dancer, she had no problem retaining her grace and poise as they moved across the room in an entirely different kind of dance. So great was her poise that when the reached the bed the Princess managed to turn him so that it was Flynn who laid down first, her body on top of-on top of his," Rapunzel breathed.

"'Well,' the ever dashing Flynn said with a wink, 'this is something I could get used to.'" Rapunzel continued, "with a smile the Princess kissed him long and soft and while her lips were against his, Flynn reached up and flipped them, laying his weight over hers. His hand slid up the length of her leg, fingers sliding easily under the layers of her skirt, all the way to the tops of her stockings. Then he-"

Rapunzel let out a squeak, pressing her lips together as she fought not to read the next word aloud. She was certain that her face had never been quite so red before or her grin quite so silly. Her deportment tutors would be mortified to find her curled up in the chair reading a book such as this, but Rapunzel could not tear her eyes from the page as the character on which Eugene had based his entire persona proceeded to ravish the beautiful Princess. Biting her lip Rapunzel continued to read as Flynn did things to the Princess that she had never even thought possible. But then again the book she was holding and it's contents were hardly what one could consider 'suitable' conversation topics.

So engrossed in the book was she that she did not realize that someone else was in the library with her. Three shelves down, Eugene listened to Rapunzel fight to stay quiet as she read about one of Flynn Ryder's conquests. When he had heard her first start to read the surprise had been so great that Eugene had very nearly dropped the book that he held. He knew he probably should have revealed himself or said something but the sound of her reading, her voice getting more breathless by the second had frozen him.

Of all the books in the damn library she had to pick the one that featured Flynn Ryder ravishing a Princess.

Even now that he had adopted Eugene as his every day name, there were times when he forgot to respond to that. But the response to Flynn was automatic. And he had read the book she was currently engrossed in. So the knowledge that she was reading _that_ while he was standing there only made it more difficult to stand still and keep quiet. Especially when he heard her let out a soft gasp, courtesy of the works of Flynn Ryder, not Eugene Fitzherbert. Peering through a crack in the shelves he saw her bury her face deeper into the pages, her fingers gripping the leather bindings of the book for dear life.

Forcing air through his lungs, Eugene struggled to stay quiet as he watched her turn the pages, sternly reminding himself that this was so not what he should be doing. When her head rose he could see the blush staining her cheeks and the surprised look in her jade eyes. Tearing his gaze from her Eugene grabbed the first book he could find. One on a very boring topic. Trying to get lost in the pages, he fought not to cringe every time he heard her shift on the chair or gasp at one of Flynn Ryder's sexual exploits. He knew those books were, uh, descriptive. And Rapunzel was a curious girl.

Only the thought that the King would very likely strangle him if he did anything _close_ to ravishing Rapunzel before their wedding night kept him standing there fighting the urge to try death by papercut.

"Oh Flynn," Rapunzel read aloud, her voice breathless.

"God damnit," Eugene swore, turning to the bookshelf and leaning his heated face into his forearm.

Turning the last page, Rapunzel stared down at the book, knowing her eyes were wide with surprise. Rapunzel looked at the chameleon on her shoulder who returned her gaze, his eyes equally wide as his body took on a flushed shade that matched the one on her face. To read about Flynn Ryder doing _that_ to a Princess-well it hit a bit too close to home. She was a Princess and she had a 'Flynn Ryder'. Looking down at the book, Rapunzel looked over at Pascal.

Would her 'Flynn' do that?

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked back at the bindings of the book, the descriptions of what the dashing Flynn Ryder had done to the Princess with his calloused hands made her toes curl in their slippers. From what her tutors had said, people did not do things like that until their wedding night. But they had no mentioned _anything_ like what Flynn had done to the Princess. And they had not been married at the time. Pressing a hand to her heated cheek, Rapunzel looked at the window. She knew that Eugene was very good at kissing, but their kissing hadn't been anything like what had transpired between the Princess and Flynn. Rapunzel looked down at her leg, wondering if it really would reach over his shoulder as he-

"Oh my God," Rapunzel buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as if to clear the images from it.

Somewhere in the library book hit the ground.

Rapunzel's head flew up, ice flooding her veins. Someone was in here. Clutching the book to her chest, Rapunzel looked at the book shelves. Someone had heard her reading that book aloud. What if it was one of her tutors? Or worse, what if it was her parents? She looked desperately at Pascal who ran off to investigate. Forcing her legs to work in spite of their jellied state, Rapunzel hurried through the shelves. She did not have to go far before she found the source of the sound and suddenly she found herself wishing that it was her parents, tutors or maybe even all of parliament.

_Anyone_ but Eugene.

Ducking back to the aisle that ran between the shelves, Rapunzel flattened herself against the wood of the shelf, fighting to get her heart rate to some kind of normal. Eugene, her Flynn Ryder, was on the other side of the shelf and Rapunzel knew he had heard everything. Every squeak and gasp and not to mention he had heard her reading aloud! Reading about his persona ravishing someone who could very well have been her own persona.

"Hey 'Punzel," Eugene said finally, his voice reaching her burning ears.

"Oh hi Eugene," Rapunzel squeaked out, "I didn't see you there before-" she tried to make her voice normal, "I hope I wasn't too loud."

On the other side of the bookshelf Eugene fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. Rapunzel's innocence, endearing as it was, was quite literally going to kill him. Be too loud? When reading a naughty book about Flynn Ryder and a beautiful Princess? He was going to be dead before she turned around. Either from that or the very angry chameleon who was currently in his hand, still struggling to murder him with his annoyingly long tongue.

"No, ah, I barely heard you," he said, glaring at the overly protective chameleon who he had a feeling still did not know what was going on.

"Really?"

And then, in a show of, what was usually endearing but currently very unwelcome, curiosity and compassion, Rapunzel looked around the corner.

There was no getting around the evidence that Eugene had been listening to her read that book. No more than it was possible to hide the fact that Pascal was currently attempting to kill the future Princess-ravisher. Pascal had turned back to his standard green color but Eugene knew his face was still red, almost matching Rapunzel's own blush. Their eyes locked and for a moment neither of them moved until Pascal reared his protectiveness of the Princess and redoubled his efforts to kill Eugene.

"Pascal, no!" Rapunzel cried, "he hasn't even ravished me yet!"

The moment the words left her mouth Rapunzel regretted them. Both the chameleon and the would-be Prince froze in their struggle, their eyes widening before they looked back at her. Rapunzel felt heat on her cheeks but she held her ground, locking eyes with the both of them.

"Well he hasn't," she pointed out.

It took everything Eugene had in him to point out the last word in the sentence. Pascal on the other hand seemed to have no problem remembering what that last word was. By some cruel twist Rapunzel came closer to them and Eugene fought to cringe away until she picked up the chameleon from his hands and moved him onto the book shelf with a stern look before turning back to Eugene.

"Sorry about that," she said ducking her head, the blush staining her cheeks.

Eugene looked down at the Princess, very aware of what she had said. Rapunzel was looking at the ground, toying with the edge of the scandalous book she was reading. Eugene was painfully aware of the fact that their current situation could go one of two ways. Either they could suffer through the awkwardness and questions before eventually confessing something to each other. Or they could take care of that right now.

"It's nothing the great Flynn Ryder hasn't gone through for the love of a beautiful Princess," he said easily, leaning against the bookshelf next to her.

Rapunzel's head flew up, her green eye widening at the devilish grin he sent her way. Part smolder, part something she had never seen before, Rapunzel's heart leapt into her throat even as the blush on his cheeks began to fade. He had been standing there that whole time, listening to her and yet as she looked at him Rapunzel got the feeling that he was not teasing her. Rapunzel's lips parted as she looked at him, her lower catching in her teeth as she desperately tried to remember what happened next.

"Hold on," she said grabbing the book and beginning to thumb through the pages before she came to the one she was looking for, "then you sweep me into your arms," she read.

Eugene's arm came obediently around her waist, slowly encircling her body but leaving an appropriate amount of distance between them. Then, without warning, he pulled her body flush against his. Rapunzel gasped at how tightly he held her against him. She barely managed to move the book out of the way as their chests pressed tightly against one another, the arm around her waist leaving no room for her to wiggle away. Not that such a thought crossed her mind. He titled his head to the side, looking at her, his warm brown eyes dancing with mischievousness.

"Next?" he asked.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

He was more than happy to oblige, his soft lips capturing her already swollen ones. Rapuzel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer as his other hand slid around her shoulders. A soft sound escaped Rapunzel's lips as Eugene's parted hers, deepening the kiss as his arms pulled her closer, sending Rapunzel's head spinning in a way that she had only read about in books. Her fingers tightened on the pages of the book as she fought to keep any semblance of control. Especially when one of his hands-which she knew were as calloused as Flynn Ryder's-slid across the sensitive skin of the back of her neck.

A gasp of protest was torn from her as he drew back, his hand lingering on her neck before it slid the length of her arm to where she held the book. He plucked it from her fingers and turned his head to look at the words, even though Rapunzel was quite certain that she was past the point where she could read things with any kind of comprehension.

"It says here that we're supposed to dance now," he said before looking down at the Princess in his arms.

Rapunzel seemed to be fighting for air. He looked at the unsteady rise and fall of her chest, something he could see as well as feel, what with it pressed so firmly against his own. His eyes dragged up, past the smooth column of her throat, where he knew her pulse was fluttering. Next they landed on her cheeks, now flushed for an entirely different reason before landing on her swollen lips. Clearing his throat in an effort to maintain the charade of giving a damn about what the book said, Eugene looked down at the text before looking back at the Princess.

"So," he forced himself to stay in control, "dancing?"

Rapunzel looked at him and then at the book. She felt dizzy with what he had done to her. She barely felt as if she could stand, much less dance but Eugene looked at her curiously and even though Rapunzel imagined he was joking she wasn't entire sure. Rapunzel did not realize that he had pulled back further until the cool air blew across the skin exposed by her dress. Inhaling sharply, Rapunzel leaned back against the wood of the shelves, fighting the aching state his passionate kiss had left her in. In front of her Eugene leafed through the book with a seemingly critical eye.

"Well it seems like we dance and then we feast, then I carry you up to your room and I-"

The book vanished.

Eugene looked at his empty hands before lookup up to see Pascal dragging the book up onto a higher shelf. The chameleon stuck his tongue out at Eugene. The former thief glared up at Rapunzel's oldest friend who seemed far too infuriatingly satisfied with himself for Eugene to question how the chameleon had grabbed the book which was easily four times his size and gotten it that high up.

Without warning however a pair of hands seized the fabric of his shirt and twisted him so that his back was against the bookshelf once more.

Before he had time to react Rapunzel's lips were against his once again, just as soft and lingering and hot as the book had described them to be. She had always been bold but this was something entirely different as she leaned forward, pressing her body against his and effectively sandwiching between himself the smooth wood of the booshelf. It took Eugene's shocked and delighted mind a moment to get his hands around her waist once more and pull her tightly against his chest in a bold move that still had her pause in kissing him. Taking advantage of her momentary pause, Eugene dragged his lips from hers and looked at her.

"Well," Eugene said, quoting from memory, "this is something I could get used to."

"Hey Eugene?" Rapunzel said breathlessly. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, "shut up," Rapunzel said with a smile devious enough to rival his own.

Eugene was happy to oblige as she sealed her lips tightly over his once more.

Moments later Rapunzel's back was against the wood once more, One of Eugene's hands against her back and the other pressing into the wood beside her head. Without warning his lips left her swollen ones. But before she could protest or tell him to forget the book his lips were pressed against the column of her throat.

Rapunzel's eyes flew open in surprise before they shut as she gasped at the sensation of his lips on a new part of her skin. Her head rolled to the side to grant his wicked mouth better access as her fingers dug into the fabric covering his shoulder blades. The hairs of his goatee were scratchy against her skin but the teasing contrast to the softness of his lips was enough to send her head spinning even worse.

"E-Eugene," Rapunzel gasped out, her fingers digging even further into his shoulders as he continued to wreak havoc on her.

At the breathless gasp of his name, Eugene smiled against her skin but did not stop as he continued to ravish the Princess in his arms. Though he was certain that if she had not been in his arms hearing her say 'Eugene' like that would have been enough to get him across the room. Placing a lingering, heated kiss to Rapunzel's lips, Eugene drew back and looked at her. Rapunzel's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him, her eyes mirroring exactly what he felt. A smile slowly stretched across her face, her lips parting softly.

"What?" she asked with a tilt of her head and Eugene realized that she saw nothing wrong with saying his name.

Saying his name like _that_.

For the first time he realized that he didn't see anything wrong with it either.

"Nothing," he said leaning forward and capturing her lips again.

And that was the last time Eugene Fizherbert ever played Flynn Ryder.

* * *

**Okay so not full smut but hey, I might be swayed to write that too. That's what followups are for huh? Pascal did only hide the book after all...**

** I don't think though that they'd do 'that' before their wedding night though. But maybe they wouldn't be making out in the library either. **

**Whatever, historical accuracy is for losers right? **

**Reviews are love! Especially if you want me to do a wedding night followup. *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap you guys want smut!**

**Well I aim to please/want smut for them too/am a praise whore. **

**So here you go! The wedding night scene. Um yeah, if it wasn't obvious this is a hard M. There is sexy time going on here and if you don't want to read such a thing then you'd better go. Or look somewhere else. Or read my other Tangled fic. **

**For the rest of you this is three years from the ending and pretty much from the last means Rapunzel's a bit more confident and Eugene's got more self esteem in being, well, Eugene**

**

* * *

**

The day that Eugene Fitzherbert became the Prince Consort to the future Queen Rapunzel was the single longest day of their lives.

It also happened to be single most boring.

Oh he was happy, dizzyingly so, an emotion his bride seemed to share if the light in her green eyes was any indication. But a full day of feasting and celebrating was enough to wear on even the longest of patience's. Especially since every single person they encountered seemed to know that later that night they were going to be consummating their marriage. A thought that did not seem so bad until an ancient great-something uncle was telling you how to pleasure your bride.

It was also rather shocking how little time they actually got to spend _together_. Only the size and shocking amount of light catching crystals on Rapunzel's wedding dress allowed Eugene to spot her in the sea of people that surrounded them. His own clothing was, thankfully, far less embroidered than hers but the endless layers of rich fabric was enough to make his head spin. Almost as much as the fact that the crown they placed on his head had not been stolen but actually belonged to him now.

It was well after dark before the two of them were allowed to exit the celebration. By that time Eugene was half sure his collar would be the death of him and Rapunzel was just about ready to cut her own feet off. But when Eugene's calloused hand found hers and his fingers gave hers a comforting squeeze, Rapunzel managed to smile broadly for the people and give her brightest wave before exiting the hall.

Suddenly after a day being surrounded by people, Rapunzel found herself alone with Eugene. He looked over at her, a grin on his face and Rapunzel found herself returning the smile with one of her own.

"Congratulations to you Prince Fitzherbert," Rapunzel said with a dramatic curtsey.

"And to you, Princess Fitzerherbert," Eugene replied with an equally comically deep bow, his hand not leaving hers.

Rapunzel laughed in delight as her new husband straightened up and pulled her closer to him, one hand cupping her cheek as his lips captured hers in a kiss that she felt all the way down to her sore feet. Rapunzel leaned into his touch, her fingers resting against his wrist as he continued to kiss her. Finally he drew back and she looked up at him, her eyes shining as she took in the sight of him with the crown on his brow and the silver band around his finger. One that almost matched the circlet of diamonds that decorated hers.

"How are your feet doing?" he asked.

"Sore," she admitted, "but I'll surviv-what are you-" she began as she felt his arms around her shoulders and his other at her knees, "Eugene!" she cried as he pulled her easily into his arms.

"What kind of husband would i be if I let my wife walk back to our bedroom with sore feet?" Eugene asked.

"Call me that again," Rapunzel said looping her arms around his neck.

Eugene's eyes softened as he gave her the smile that he only ever gave to her.

"My wife," he repeated before he leaned forward and caught her lips once more.

Eugene carried his wife, elaborate wedding dress and all, up the stairs that led to the room they would share. Night had fallen on the palace and the warm light of the lamps made Rapunzel's elaborate wedding dress shine brightly. When they arrived at the doors to their rooms, Eugene easily opened the door and backed into the room before turning around to face the confines of their bedroom.

And the people in there.

"Uh, who are you?" Eugene asked.

"They're here to help me get ready for bed," Rapunzel said to her new husband.

"Really? Because I wasn't planning on sleeping much tonight," Eugene said looking at Rapunzel, "were you planning on sleeping tonight Princess Fiztherbert?"

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head in amusement as Eugene turned to the maids.

"My apologies, ladies," he said, "but Princess Fitzherbert will not be requiring your assistance in getting read for bed tonight."

The maids looked at the pair of them. Rapunzel looked at the two women who had been assisting her in her daily tasks like getting dressed. They looked at each other and then back to the Princess who nodded her consent. The maids curtseyed before picking up their skirts and hurrying towards the door.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel called to them.

Only when the door was closed did Eugene settle her on her feet. Rapunzel smiled at him before reaching up to her brown hair and pulling off the tiara and pins that held her hair in place. The rest of the jewels she wore were quick to follow as Eugene shrugged out of his ornate outer layer and the vest underneath, leaving him clad in the creme colored dress shirt and pants. When he turned around Rapunzel was sitting down on a chair, her skirts arranged prettily around her, revealing the tips of her shoes.

Eugene looked at her earnest jade eyes before smiling and shaking his head and coming over to her, kneeling down in front of her as Rapunzel stuck out her foot. Three years and Rapunzel still hated shoes, though she had adjusted to wearing them. He doubted she could have reached them though in with the size of her wedding dress.

Grasping her calf, Eugene carefully removed the fashionable heeled shoes from her feet. Well, fashionable in all but their bright green color which Rapunzel had chosen to wear in honor of her chameleon friend. Still on his knees in front of her, Eugene ran his fingers along the outside of his wife's legs before rising upwards.

Her hand reached out and cupped his cheek, pulling him closer to her as their lips met. Eugene's hands found the top of her stocking before slowly dragging the material down the length of her leg. Still kissing her he dragged the material of her other stocking down her leg, throwing it to the side of the room.

"Come on," Eugene said, "lets get you out of this dress."

"Yes please," Rapunzel said grabbing her hands and pulling her easily to her feet.

Standing in the middle of the room, Rapunzel bit her swollen bottom lip against the desire to smile as her husband walked around her. She had no doubt that Eugene had taken off a woman's clothes before, but this was a wedding gown fit for a Princess and even Rapunzel was not certain how it worked.

"Hey, 'punzel?" Eugene said as if reading her mind, "how does this work?"

"Hmm?" Rapunzel looked over her shoulder, "There are buttons," Rapunzel said motioning to the back of her dress, "in the back somewhere."

Eugene raised an eyebrow at his wife before looking at the back of her dress. All he saw was lace. Lace and embroidery and no buttons.

"Uh-" Eugene began.

"Eugene it took two women to get me into this dress," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, two women who are not coming to undress you for our wedding night," Eugene said.

"Well there's Pascal-"

"No," Eugene said. Rapunzel twisted to look at him again, "we went through enough for him to spend the night with your parents. He isn't coming through that door until morning."

"Even just to take off my dress?" Rapunzel asked.

"Especially to take off your dress," Eugene said firmly before his fingers found the buttons hidden behind a layer of lace, "got it," he said beginning to undo them.

Rapunzel held herself still as he undid the tight bodice of her dress. The breeze from the open windows began to touch her through the thin fabric of her chemise. Task accomplished, Rapunzel felt Eugene straighten up to his full heigh and step closer to her, his hands reaching the edges of the fabric at her shoulders. Leaning forward, her husband pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, his hands peeling the lace down and away from her. Rapunzel pulled her arms out of the fabric, letting it settle on the wide skirt as Eugene's hands slid down the bare skin of her arms.

Rapunzel leaned back against him as his hands left her wrists to slide around her middle, his deft fingers easily finding the wide ribbon that held her petticoats in place. Her mother had pinned them herself with the antique sapphire broach she said belonged to her mother. She did not know if Eugene knew it was significant or just expensive but either way his fingers were careful when they unpinned it. Only the closeness of their bodies kept her dress in place.

Eugene spun her around, keeping them close enough so that her dress stayed around her middle. Rapunzel's hands pressed against his chest as she looked up at him, feeling his hands on her back.

"So," he said, his hands slowly beginning to descend the length of her spine, "would you like to hear another tale of the infamous Flynn Ryder?"

Rapunzel laughed as his fingers continued their slow descent. Nearly three years ago and that day in the library continued to be a source of amusement between them. Though on the shelves of their new room Rapunzel had made sure they had a complete set of the adventures of Flynn Ryder, both children appropriate and not. Her new husband's hands slowed at the curve of her lower back as he waited for her answer.

"No," Rapunzel said, biting her lip as his fingers slid underneath the petticoats, following the curve of her body encased only in it's thin chemise.

"No?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd much rather write a new tale with Eugene Fitzherbert," Rapunzel said.

"Good answer," Eugene said, tugging upwards.

Rapunzel went with him, the dress falling to the side as her legs hooked around Eugene's slim hips. Leaning down Rapunzel sealed her lips over his in a heated kiss, tangling her fingers in his short chocolate hair. She had a new respect for her husband's uncanny sense of balance when he continued to kiss her and somehow managed to make it over to the bed.

Eugene lowered her onto the bed, setting the broach on the table before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, throwing it to the side. Rapunzel giggled at his mussed hair before he leaned forward and kissed her, his warm chest brushing against hers. Rapunzel pushed herself up, continuing to kiss him as she made it onto her knees before dragging her lips away from his.

Her fingers found his belt and the look of amazement in his eyes was worth the almost embarrassment she felt for doing the bold move. Still standing, Eugene looked at the petite form of his wife. On her knees on the high bed their height difference was almost equaled out. So when he pulled her close, Rapunzel could feel the effect she was having on him. Her hand settled on the skin above edge of his pants, right on an old scar that traced the line of his hip.

One of his hands was around her back, the other threaded through her brown hair and Rapunzel made a sound of appreciation in the back of her throat. She adored it when he dragged his fingers through her hair. Her hands left his hair, eliciting a sound of protest from her lips until she realized his fingers were on the straps of her chemise.

Drawing back, Rapunzel looked at her new husband as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Wetting her lips, Rapunzel ducked her head before nodding at Eugene. Slowly he drew the straps down, pulling the fabric away from her chest. Feeling oddly shy, Rapunzel let him drag the straps down her wrists and free of her hands. Rapunzel felt the cool air on her chest but she kept her eyes on the bed sheets.

"Hey," Rapunzel felt Eugene's fingers on her chin, raising her eyes to his, his eyes scanning her features, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rapunzel said, feeling oddly shy around the person with whom she usually felt more open than any other.

She saw his eyes soften and she felt him draw her forward, pulling her closer to him, using his own body to offer her modesty. Rapunzel turned her face into his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of Eugene's skin. She could feel his calloused hands against her bare skin as he held her gently against his frame. He held her against him, waiting until her embarrassment has passed. Slowly Rapunzel drew back and looked up at him but when their eyes met the embarrassment she felt began to fade away.

Eugene leaned forward kissing her, his touch soft and slow. It was her lips that parted, her tongue that slipped into his mouth, her hands that pulled him closer. Following her lead, Eugene lowered his wife onto the bed, keeping her body covered with his as he leaned over her. Rapunzel kept her arms entwined around his neck, the soft sounds escaping her lips driving him absolutely wild. His hand settled on her waist, his thumb drawing small circles on her smooth skin. His fingers moved lower, fingering the edge of her chemise.

Rapunzel lifted her hips, giving him silent permission and he obediently dragged the chemise down her body, throwing it to the side before surging back up and heatedly kissing her. Rapunzel pulled hum closer, her earlier embarrassment lost as he planet dizzying kisses along her throat. She heard him kick his pants off, the sound of the heavier fabric hitting the ground barely registering her ears. She inhaled sharply as his lips continued past their throat to her collar bone.

Rapunzel whimpered as his lips pressed against her skin, trailing a line of kisses down her body, past her breasts and her naval. Rapunzel's breath hitched as his goatee scraped her skin, only to be replaced by the softness of his lips. They wandered lower and lower on her body, past the point where she knew she should be embarrassed when suddenly- -

Rapunzel gasped as her body arched at the sensation of his mouth against her. Her fingers fisted in the pillow as she sucked in her breath, failing to contain the sound of delight that escaped her lips at her new husband's ministrations. Her eyes were open but soon they squeezed shut as her body seemed to take on a life of it's own. Just when she thought the feeling could not build any longer, it felt as if the world had exploded around her in the most amazing way possible.

By the time she forced her eyes open, Eugene was over her, one arm supporting his weight and the other hand slipping through the length of her brown hair. Forcing her fingers from their death grip on the pillow, Rapunzel leaned up and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. When she felt as if she could move, she rolled to the side, taking him with her so that she landed on top of him.

Rapunzel pressed a lingering kiss to her husband's lips before dragging her soft ones down to his throat, nipping gently at his earlobe and eliciting a ragged gasp from his throat at the sensitive spot. Moving downwards she pressed a soft kiss to the spot on his neck where he was particularly ticklish before moving down to his chest.

Eugene's breath caught again as her soft lips began to press against the scars on his chest, her small hands flat against his chest. One of her hands dug into his shoulder as her parted and her tongue darted out to circle a particularly spectacular scar from two arrows he had not been lucky enough to miss. He felt the scrape of her nails against his skin but he was too distracted to realize where they were until he felt them against his hip bone.

Rapunzel raised her head when she felt him tense, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You don't have to-" Eugene began.

"But I want to," Rapunzel said with a smile, leaning up and pecking him on the lips before her fingers wrapped around him.

Eugene swore as her small, talented hands wrapped around his length. Her lips began to move against his chest again and suddenly it was almost impossible to think of anything but the feeling what she was doing to him. Her nails teased him as her mouth moved against his chest, making it impossible to focus on any one sensation. After what they had done earlier it wasn't long before he had to drag himself back to reality, despite the way his aching body protested such a decision.

"'punzel-" he inhaled, "Rapunzel," he felt her pause, "hang on."

"What?" she asked, raising her wide jade eyes to meet his.

Eugene slid his hand up her back and she scooted forward, though that was very nearly enough to land them back in the same predicament. Turning them around, Eugene kissed her again, his knee moving in between her legs and nudging them apart. Rapunzel followed his urging, letting her legs spread as he moved in between them.

He felt her tense against him and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the skin just behind her ear.

"Relax," Eugene breathed against the shell of her ear.

"Okay," Rapunzel replied breathlessly with a quick nod, trying to steady herself as he moved them both and pushed inside her.

She let out a sound of protest at the strange sensation of him inside of her, burying her face in the damp skin of his shoulder to hide the discomfort.

The hand that was not supporting his weight came up to pull her closer against him as he held them there. Rapunzel could feel him shaking and realized that he was waiting for her to be alright. She remembered his earlier words about her relaxing and tucked her head, taking a deep breath of air in and forcing her body not to tense up. She felt him chuckle as the breath of air she expelled tickled that spot on his neck that made him laugh. The knowledge that even in the middle of doing such an alien and intimate act, she could still make him laugh gave her a bit more confidence and relaxed her a bit more around him.

"I'm okay," she said leaning back and pecking him on the lips, "if you want to-" she blushed.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said with a grin that had her heart racing before he caught her lips in a much longer kiss.

Rapunzel moaned into his mouth as she felt him move against her. She was so intent on the kiss that she did not realize he had pulled back until he pushed forward. Instead of hurting though, the sensation was a far more enjoyable one. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Eugnene's back, feeling his muscles move against her hands as he pulled back and pushed forward again. By his third thrust, she began to tilt her hips, meeting him as he buried himself inside her again.

Eugene's breath caught as she picked up the rhythm, her hips shifting to meet him. When one of her legs hooked around his hips, urging him forward with each press of her heel against his spine he very nearly whatever control he still had. The arm that he was not using to support his weight traced the lines of her body before finding purchase once more between her legs. The sound that elicited from her lips only spurred him closer to the edge.

He barely managed to hold himself back long enough to feel her topple over the edge, his name on her lips.

The sound of her gasping his name, of feeling her around him like that was enough to send him falling right along with her.

When he was next aware he was leaning heavily on his wife, his face still buried in the curve of her neck. Rapunzel's leg was still wound around his hips, her palms flat against his back. He could feel the unsteady rise and fall of her chest against his. Pressing his lips to her throat, Eugene pulled out of his wife and rolled to the side, taking his weight off of her. Rapunzel followed him, her weight winding up half on his chest as her body fit itself against his.

Rapunzel listened to the pounding of her husband's heart, knowing that hers was racing just as fast. She felt his hand leave her waist, reaching up and running through her brunette locks. Rapunzel made a sound of encouragement in the back of her throat at the feeling, turning her face into his chest, feeling her cheek brush against the puckered skin of his old scars.

"Wow," Rapunzel said looking up at Eugene, "did we-" she trailed off with a smile, biting her lip, "wow," she repeated.

"Yeah," Eugene said breathlessly looking at her, "wow."

"You know," Rapunzel said after a moment, propping her head up on her arm, "I've been thinking."

"Not the thinking," Eugene quipped as Rapunzel playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yes the thinking," she said, "you should have books about you. The Adventures of Eugene Fitzherbert. I think they'd be much more interesting than the Adventures of Flynnigan Ryder,"her eyes danced, "and the Beautiful Princess of course."

"Of course," Eugene said, "but I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he said propping his own hand up on his head.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well Flynn Ryder was a dashing rich playboy who, as we know from that library over there, bedded many beautiful and exotic Princesses," his hand slid around her waist, "while Eugene Fitzherbert seems to have found himself completely in love with one. And that, my dear Princess Fitzerhbert, hardly makes for interesting reading."

"Oh I don't know, _Prince_ Fitzherbert," Rapunzel said, "i find us to be very interesting."

"As do I," he said suddenly turning so his wife was on her back again, his weight over her, "but I'm not going to let anyone read about most of our exploits."

Rapunzel laughed in delight, wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"And besides," he said, "they'd have to call it the Adventures of Eugene Fitzherbert and his stunningly beautiful wife Rapunzel."

"Rapuzel Fitzherbert," Rapunzel corrected.

"The Adventures of the Dashing Eugene Fitzherbert and his Stunningly Beautiful Wife Rapunzel Fitzberherbert," Eugene said, his voice low as he looked at his wife, "we may have to work on the title a bit-"

Rapunzel flipped them around, settling her weight on his hips. One of her hands pressed against his chest, the other pressed to his lips as she leaned forward.

"I like the title," she said, her lips a breath from his, "just like I like you."

"Like me?" he asked.

"Love you," Rapunzel conceded, "I love you Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene's arms slid around her frame before he sat up, keeping her pulled against his chest. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. With her green eyes dancing and her brown hair falling around her features, Eugene was certain he had never set eyes on a more beautiful sight.

"And i love you," he said leaning forward and closing the distance between them, "Rapunzel Fitzherbert," he added just before his lips found hers.

And so began the next great adventure of the Dashing Eugene Fitzherbert and his Stunningly Beautiful Wife Rapunzel Fitzherbert.

Though it would be a while before either had the sense or time to write any of the adventures they went on down.

* * *

**Okay I really have no excuse for that, except to say that i hope you enjoyed the first hard M in the Tangled section! **

**Remember Reviews are Love!**


End file.
